Backwards Love
by 4sh
Summary: 1976. Préjugés, orgueil, fierté et trahisons s'installent à Poudlard cette année. Le rouge ne peut ternir l'argent sans contestations et c'est à leur dépends qu'ils vont apprendre que le prix à payer est plus cher qu'il n'y paraît. SB/OC.


**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

**Auteur :** 4sh

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Thunder Black

**Genre :** Drama avec un soupçon de romance.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages d' « Harry Potter » appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! Je ne jouerai de mon copyright que sur les personnages que j'aurais eu l'audace d'intercaler dans le lot ( Y en a pas mal ! ) et que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt ! Et bien entendu, je ne tire ni argent, ni compensation en nature de ces écrits.

* * *

_Juin 1976_

**METAMORPHOSE – Epreuve écrite**

**Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire**

« Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plait ! L'examen est terminé ! »

C'était l'heure de rendre les copies. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil aux dernières lignes griffonnées à la hâte sur le rebord du parchemin, là où il ne lui était resté que quelques centimètres pour noter la définition du sortilège de transfert.

« Miss Valentine ? »

La dite interpellée, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs ramenés en un chignon lâche, libéra enfin le parchemin qui s'envola vers le bureau du professeur en s'enroulant consciencieusement. Elle se leva ensuite, fourrant ses affaires dans son sac. La plupart des élèves se dirigeaient déjà vers les portes de la Grande Salle, surexcités. L'épreuve écrite de Métamorphose était en effet le dernier examen sur la longue liste de leurs BUSES… Ils étaient en vacances !

« Yeaaaaah !!! »

La jeune fille avait rejoint le parc ensoleillé et tournait maintenant le regard vers l'origine du hurlement : Black, Gryffondor de son état et de la même année qu'elle, malheureusement, avait littéralement sauté sur le dos de James Potter, qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester debout sous le poids du jeune homme.

« Hey, je savais pas que la levrette se pratiquait encore chez les Gryffondors ! »

Celui qui avait parlé se nommait Arthurus Wilkes. Prostré au bas des grands escaliers, le Serpentard était accompagné d'Avery et Mulciber, deux autres cinquième année qui avaient également terminé leur examen de Métamorphose.

« Hey, t'as l'air de t'y connaître ! C'est toi qui fait la fille, Wilkes ? » Répliqua Black, une fois reposé sur ses propres jambes.

Haven Valentine descendait calmement les marches, son sac sur une épaule et sa main libre se glissant jusqu'à sa baguette. Son uniforme vert et argent décida bien entendu du côté où elle s'arrêta, fixant un regard gris et froid sur le groupe qu'elle haïssait le plus dans tout Poudlard : Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, les deux derniers se joignant à leurs amis afin de combler l'infériorité numérique.

Wilkes avait imité le mouvement de sa camarade, la baguette maintenant pointée sur Potter tandis qu'elle avait la particularité de viser Black. Les deux paires d'yeux gris se percutèrent en même temps, le regard de Sirius transpirant la haine pour la jeune fille et ses acolytes. Il était de notoriété publique que Serpentard et Gryffondor se haïssaient jusqu'à en venir aux sortilèges les plus déloyaux, même en plein milieu du parc.

« Expeliarmus ! » Cria alors Wilkes, faisant sauter la baguette des mains de Pettigrow, sans remarquer le professeur McGonagall qui passait les portes à ce moment là.

« Moins dix points pour Serpentard ! Et cette sentence se doublera si vous ne vous séparez pas tout de suite, Messieurs Dames ! »

Wilkes jura, jetant la baguette qu'il venait d'attraper dans l'herbe devant les pieds de Lupin. Ce dernier la ramassa avant de la rendre à son ami court sur pattes.

Le sourire goguenard de Sirius fit enrager Haven. Mais elle rangea sa baguette avant de suivre les trois garçons qui rentraient, probablement en direction de leur salle commune, non sans leur jeter un dernier regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

« Vous auriez pu faire plus attention ! » Marmonna une petite brunette qui venait de les rattraper. « On n'était déjà pas près de gagner, mais faudrait pas non plus tomber à la dernière place juste avant la remise de la coupe ! »

« Deuxième ou dernier, Ellie, on en a rien à foutre. » Répliqua Avery.

La dite Ellie lui lança un regard furibond avant de se tourner vers Haven.

« Alors ? L'examen ? »

Son amie haussa simplement les épaules. « Et toi ? »

« Pff ! Du tout cuit ! C'était trop facile. Je serais vraiment étonnée de ne pas avoir un Optimal ! »

Ils pénétrèrent dans les cachots, et Haven prononça le mot de passe de leur salle commune. Ils allèrent s'installer dans les fauteuils libres. Tout le monde était encore dehors à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil avant le repas.

« Parait que vous êtes allés faire le plein, hier, à Pré-au-lard ? » Fit finalement la jeune fille répondant au nom d'Elisabeth Blake aux garçons, histoire de changer une nouvelle fois de sujet. « On peut se joindre à vous ? »

Mulciber jeta un regard torve à Wilkes qui haussa les épaules avant d'acquiescer sans grand intérêt. Haven sourit. Quelques temps plus tard, ils rejoignirent à nouveau la grande salle pour le dîner.

Mulciber, accompagné d'Avery, était en effet allé faire le plein d'alcool en prévision de cette journée. La fin des BUSES se devait d'être « dignement fêtée », comme avait dit Wilkes. Peu après le copieux repas dans la grande salle, Autumn McMillan, Ellie et Haven les retrouvèrent au fin fond des cachots, dans une vieille salle réquisitionnée pour l'occasion.

Grande, la pièce comportait plusieurs fauteuils et poufs poussiéreux dans lesquels étaient déjà installés pas mal de gens que la Sang Pur n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Assis un peu à l'écart, Severus Rogue leur jeta à peine un regard tandis que dans un grand fauteuil, les Lestrange, Rabastan et Rodulphus, étaient en grande conversation avec Wilkes et Avery, sous l'œil amusé d'Evan Rosier. Rabastan et Evan étaient en sixième année. Le premier était le grand frère de Rodulphus Lestrange. C'était un grand brun qui ressemblait à son frère si ce n'était la carrure, qu'il n'avait pas. Evan était le meilleur ami de Rabastan. Plus musclé et plus imposant, il avait les cheveux blonds tirant vers le châtain. Préfet et capitaine de Quidditch, Rosier était sans conteste le « chef » du petit groupe.

« Hey, Haven ! » Fit la grande rousse nommée Autumn. « Chiche que t'emballe Rosier ce soir ? »

L'interpellée lâcha un sourire amusé. « Pari tenu. »

**Backwards Love**

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas les seuls à fêter la fin de leur cinquième année et le début des vacances et pourtant, les couloirs de l'école étaient parfaitement silencieux. Il semblait que même les professeurs s'étaient résignés à abandonner leurs rondes habituelles en cette dernière nuit de l'année. Malgré tout ça, Haven aurait de loin, préféré qu'ils fassent ça dans leur salle commune plutôt que d'aller se terrer au fond des cachots.

La soirée en elle-même s'était vraiment bien passée. Ils avaient bu, ils avaient ri et elle avait emballé Rosier. Pendant une bonne partie du temps, le jeune homme n'avait fait que l'observer, la toucher et l'embrasser. Malheureusement, ses fonctions de préfet l'avaient rappelé à l'ordre lorsque l'heure de sa propre ronde était arrivée. Incapable de l'accompagner dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel elle était, il lui avait alors proposé de le rejoindre plus tard dans … son dortoir. Chose qu'elle avait accepté, bien entendu.

Dans un dernier baiser fiévreux et impatient, il l'avait quittée et laissée avec les autres. Mais alors que l'heure de son « rendez-vous » approchait, les dits « autres », des enfoirés de première selon son humble avis, l'avaient laissée sortir toute seule dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

Et cela faisait un bon moment que la jeune fille était maintenant complètement perdue.

Il fallait dire qu'Haven avait hérité du sens de l'orientation de sa défunte mère. L'alcool ayant décidé de se joindre à la partie et s'étant mis à faire des tours de montagnes russes dans son cerveau, il n'avait pas arrangé l'affaire. Il était près de deux heures du matin et la lune éclairait assez les couloirs que pour qu'elle puisse voir où elle mettait les pieds. Par contre, elle devait se trouver au X-ième étage, pas loin d'une tour dont elle ignorait fichtrement l'utilité. Mais, en gros, elle était probablement le plus loin possible du lit de Rosier qu'elle le pouvait. Bien joué, Miss Valentine !

« Valentine ? »

Une voix retentit dans son dos. Bah oui, Valentine ! C'était son nom ! Qui osait interrompre ses élucubrations nocturnes ? Se retournant aussi subtilement que trois – ou quatre – bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu pouvaient le lui permettre, Haven fit face à son interlocuteur : un grand brun baraqué canon. Très canon. La soirée allait peut-être s'arranger après tout ?

C'était peu probable. Pourquoi ? Parce que le grand brun baraqué très canon répondait au doux nom de Sirius Black.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toute seule ? »

Si la question avait pu se montrer soucieuse, l'intonation de glace qu'il avait mise dans ses mots la rendait plutôt agressive. Il avança de deux pas vers elle, baguette à la main. Tout en saisissant la sienne, Haven se rendit compte que Black devait être aussi bourré qu'elle.

« J't'emmerdes, Black. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac, son sens de la répartie pour l'instant avoisinant l'état de celui de l'orientation.

« Wah… Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Mulciber tournant homo, t'as p'us personne pour te sauter alors tu viens t'suicider du haut d'une tour ? Si tu veux je peux t'pousser… » Ricana-t-il, ses beaux yeux gris arborant toujours cette étincelle de dédain et de supériorité qui l'énervait tant.

Elle le fixait froidement, le sang de la colère lui remontant aux joues ce qui, heureusement, dans le noir, était impossible à remarquer.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? » Haven plissa légèrement ses sourcils sombres, ses yeux gris illuminés par la lumière de la lune, irréellement trop blancs.

« La vipère prend ses rêves pour la réalité… » Répondit Sirius, riant. « Expeliarmus ! »

Malheureusement, si le sortilège avait été parfaitement exécuté, il manqua sa cible d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres. L'alcool les rendait totalement incompétents en duel.

« J'te pensais plus doué que ça ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Oh mais je suis doué dans bien des domaines, même ivre mort. » Son sourire énervant n'en avait pas pâlit, lui. Il s'approcha, diminuant de moitié la distance qui les séparait.

« C'est vrai que dans le genre salaud, traître à son sang, amis des Moldus et des sangs de bourbe, t'es probablement très doué… Mais pas encore meilleur que Potter… » Ce disant, elle s'était elle aussi approchée, sa baguette venant se loger sous le menton du Gryffondor. « D'ici, tu devrais avoir une chance de me viser correctement. »

Haven sentait l'artefact magique du jeune homme chatouiller ses côtes d'une légère décharge. Mais il ne prononça aucun sort malgré la colère évidente présente dans son regard.

« Garce. »

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Elle haussa un sourcil étonné.

« A ton service ! » Répondit la jeune fille alors, arrogante jusqu'au bout des ongles, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Expulso ! »

Elle mit une seconde de trop à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Seconde pendant laquelle le sort lui frappait les côtes et l'envoyait valser contre le mur du couloir dans un bruit mat.

Sirius fixait toujours Haven tandis que la jeune fille se relevait, les deux regards gris se lançant des éclairs. L'alcool avait du bon dans ce genre de situation : trop étourdie déjà, elle se maintenait au mur sans vraiment ressentir la douleur qui courrait pourtant dans la moitié de ses muscles, une faible grimace ayant modifié ses traits quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Rapide. » Avoua-t-elle, presque ironique. « Comme avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard, je présume. »

La Serpentard faisait par là référence aux relations du jeune homme avec la gente féminine… Car il était de notoriété publique que Black était un coureur de jupons depuis qu'il avait appris à quoi pouvait aussi servir ce qu'il avait entre les jambes.

Furieux, il s'approcha de nouveau. Ce fut son tour cette fois de coller sa baguette sous le menton de sa rivale, l'obligeant à rester contre le mur.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Valentine ?! »

« Toi ! Et tes copains. »

« Parce que tu te crois meilleure que nous ? Avec ta bande de Mangemorts impuissants ? »

« En tout cas, je suis infiniment meilleure que toutes les poufiasses dont tu as visité le lit ! »

Le silence s'installa. Ils savaient tous les deux que leur dialogue n'était pas « normal ». Sobres, ils se seraient contentés de s'insulter et de se lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un prof, que l'un des deux s'enfuie ou soit bon pour l'infirmerie.

Soudain, un sourire différent orna le visage du Gryffondor. C'était celui qu'elle avait vu de nombreuses fois lorsqu'il s'adressait à ces filles qu'il aimait emballer…

« Prouves-le alors. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus, couvrant les dernières distances qui séparaient son corps et celui d'Haven.

« Black… » Menaça-t-elle, son regard se voulant farouche alors qu'elle était maintenant sans défenses, sa baguette tombée à ses pieds lorsqu'il l'avait envoyée valser contre le mur.

Mais même sa voix la lâchait !

« Tu te dégonfles déjà ? »

Il planta son regard dans le sien, juste avant de voler ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux, la menaçant toujours de sa baguette. Le corps de la jeune fille se tendit. Ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur le torse du Gryffondor pour le repousser, chose qui n'eut aucun effet alors qu'elle s'agrippait à sa chemise, l'empêchant, du coup, de reculer.

Haven sentit un énervant sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres du jeune homme bien avant de le voir.

« Je te hais, Black ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« A ton service, Valentine ! »

Il reprit pourtant possession de ses lèvres après avoir rangé sa baguette.

**Backwards Love**

Il était en retard ! Foutrement en retard !

Ce matin, Sirius Black s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne digne du lendemain de la plus grande fête qu'il n'y ait jamais eue… Mais, en plus de ça, il s'était retrouvé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, nu comme un ver et seul avec un réveil qui annonçait qu'il devait être sur le quai du Poudlard Express dans moins d'une heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on avait pu voir un Black dignement débraillé, mais au moins habillé, courir à perdre haleine vers la tour de Gryffondor. Pourquoi était-il allé piquer un somme dans la salle sur demande ? Et avec qui ? Le mystère restait entier.

« Te voilà enfin ! » S'écria James en le voyant débarquer dans le dortoir, à bout de souffle et le crâne prêt à exploser. « Où t'étais passé ? »

Sirius s'écroulant presque contre la porte, Remus vint à son secours.

« Pas le temps. Faut qu'on descende déjeuner avant de partir. On a fait ta valise, Patmol. »

« M… Merci, Lunard. »

Non sans s'être rafraîchit le visage et l'haleine dans la salle de bain, le célèbre quatuor des Gryffondors descendit enfin dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier presque terminé, ils eurent à peine le temps d'engloutir un toast chacun avant de devoir se diriger vers Pré-au-lard, avec le reste de l'école.

« Tu vas enfin nous dire où t'as passé la nuit ? » Demanda James, un peu irrité.

« Dans la salle sur demande. » Répondit simplement son meilleur ami, pensif.

Ils haussèrent tous les quatre un sourcil, tandis que la calèche sans chevaux descendait le petit chemin à son rythme habituel.

« Avec qui ? » Demanda Remus, curieux.

Sirius leur lança alors un regard désespéré.

« M'en souviens pas ! »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Peu de temps plus tard, ils descendirent de la calèche. Le Poudlard Express les attendait sur le quai.

« Oh mais lâche moi, Rosier ! »

Cette voix bien connue leur fit tourner la tête. Non loin d'eux, alors que Valentine s'apprêtait à monter à bord du train, Rosier l'avait violemment retenue par le bras, apparemment furieux.

« Mais où t'était bon sang ? »

« On dirait que Sirius n'est pas le seul à avoir disparu cette nuit » Se moqua Peter.

Remus sourit, James éclata de rire, mais le concerné continuait toujours de fixer la scène, les yeux ronds.

« Tu viens, Patmol ? Avant que tous les compartiments ne soient pleins ?... Sirius ? » S'inquiéta finalement James en voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, plongé dans ses pensées, sourcils froncés.

Valentine se retirait enfin de l'étreinte apparemment douloureuse de son comparse serpentard avant de monter dans le train. Durant un instant, les yeux d'Haven croisèrent ceux de Black. Son visage changea soudainement, lui lançant un pur regard de haine avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le Poudlard Express.

« Les gars ? » Fit enfin Sirius.

« Hm ? » Répondirent-ils unanimement.

Ils venaient de s'installer dans un compartiment, chanceux d'avoir pu en trouver un encore libre pour eux tout seul, Remus ayant déjà sorti leur jeu de cartes explosives.

« J'ai couché avec Haven Valentine. »

…

« QUOI ?!! »

**A suivre…**


End file.
